Just wait
by FloFlower1730
Summary: No we're not strong. We're weak. and can't get stronger because... we are girls.
1. Dance with the Devil

Just wait

Summary: No we're not strong. We're weak. and can't get stronger because... we are girls.

Pairings(eventually):NejiTen, KibaTema, ShikaIno

Minor pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rated: T maybe it goes up later on.

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Song: Dancing with the Devial Breaking Benjamin

ChapterRating: PG-13

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Stand up. Trainings not over"

"No"

"Hn"

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Stand up"

"No"

"You will stand up right now!"

"No"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

I jumped up

"'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I COULD YOU ASK THE SAME!" I yelled at my longhaired teammate

"I want to train. I have a goal to achieve if you let yours slip because you're out of breath you'llnever reach it"

"Neji... I had 2 hours sleep each night of this week. I haven't eaten anything in 15 hours. I lost contact with Temari, Ino and Hinata! And Sakura only sees me because we live together."I hissed at him

"You're a ninja. Ninja's are only tools for killing and have no time for eating, sleeping, and socializing"

"Neji I lost 10 pound since last week. SAKURA ALREADY ASSUMED THAT I HAVE ANOXERIA!"I yelled at the end again. He was quiet for a while. Who I am?

My name is Tenten Uchiha although I'm not allowed to wear that name but since my stupid father is dead I don't care anymore. I'm a 16 year old Kunoichi of Konoha. I just passed my jounin exam **(I know there isn't something like that but yeah it's my story so for now there are jounin exams**)**.** I have long chocolate brown hair that is always up into chinese looking buns. I have dark brown eyes. I know. not typical for an Uchiha. but... I don't care. My spcialities are weapons and Taijutsu. My teammates are Rock Lee Maito Gai and Hyuuga Neji. All trainaholics. The second I knew I was in Neji and Lee's team I knew it would be hard. I don't have time for being a girl. So I only am one when Neji's on a mission. Since now I'm a jounin I changed my attire. I wore a dark blue chinese top witha dragon on it and black tight trousers. My headband is now used as my belt. I didn't feel like putting it to the head again.

The guy who's there with me in the clearing in this forest is Neji Hyuuga. Soon to be ANBU and maybe even head of the Hyuuga-clan? I don't know. He's been my trainingspartner, has been for four years now. At first we were equal. But because of his training with Hiashi Hyuuga he soon was stronger and now I'm worlds behind him.

"Stand up. that's a long enough break for now" I sighed and stood up. I prepared my weapons and went on with it. I threw all kinds of weapons and he deflected them all.

"Tenten you really should try improving. I can't train with people who aren't strong enough. And then I won't be able to become Hyuuga head! Do you know what that means girl. That means I'll get the cursed mark removed."

He looked at me. and without announcing that he went on he shut off a tenketzu that was located near my already empty stomach. I looked at him wide eyed and ran to a bush. I vomitted. Blood. FUCK.I coughed up more and more blood. It hurt so much. I know normally I don't cry like my dearest friend Sakura-chan.

"Neji Hyuuga you come here an instant" I growled looking at the stuff in the bush.

"Your crying and bleeding... signs of I said I don't need"

I turned to him and screamed

"IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU... THINK ABOUT OTHERS TOO! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU GETTING STRONGER AND EVERYTHING: IT'S ALWAYS YOU BEING PRAISED BY EVERYONE. IT'S ALWAYS ONLY YOU HAVING A HARD LIFE!!!" He looked at me calmly while responding

"I'm the only one in the team who deserves to get stronger. It's my fate, I am the genius of the Hyuuga clan... and tell me again I didn't have a hard life with my father dying because of the mainhouse. You're weak you can't even activate your Dou-jutsu"

I breathed in and glared at him when I groweled"Go ahead put up your stupid fate in you ass maybe it fits. As if anyone from the Hyuuga clan could ever be smarter than a Uchiha-man or being almost killed by your father because you should be another gender is a less harder voice. Neji your not the only one with a hard lie. Youre not the only one with a cursed mark. I suffer more than you. Don't you hear the whispering'Did you hear she's the reason for the Uchiha massacre.' 'She can't be she's only a kunoichi...not even a pretty one.' Everyone gets apraised by everyone but they forget me everytime. My biggest Idol does know the name of every Konoha citizen but she only calles me like her assistance's pig. Tonton. When I asked her if I could be a medic she told me she had no time for me. She had to train Sakura and Ino. Not even Iruka remembers me."My voice broke.

He said in a cold voice "You can't be remembered if you weak. And you know what you're weaker than Sakura Haruno...emotionally and physically... But none of you kunoichi will ever get strong. You're just girls"

I gaped at him "JUST GIRLS... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE NEJI HYUUGA YOU SEXIST BASTARD"I slapped him hard. I turned and ran.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

I stumbeled and ran into someone. I looked at them wit my tearingeyes. I saw blonde

"I-I am s-sorry I-I didn't see you!"

"T-Tenten is that y-you"I heard sobbing

"I-Ino?" She nodded. "w-what happened?"

"I w-won't tell y-you here, L-let's go t-to my a-apartment" We got up and walked in silence. When we appeared there our eyes widened.

A crying Temari crouched nfront of my apartment. I put the key in and dragged them in there.

"What happened?" I asked and Ino took a breath and explained

"Sh-Shikamaru says I'm weak. because I'like Sasuke'. I wanted to tell him today that I now like him." sand then she collapsed sobbing

Temari an I hugged her.

Temari told us "Kiba appraised Hinata all along how beautiful she was sparing on that mission where I was with them. When I asked how I did all he said was 'Hmm you were okay too.. but you could use more serious trainings.'"

She broke down andit was more than heart-breaking seeing a strong girl like her have a mental breakdown because of a dog.

"And hat about you, Tennie"

"Neji and I trained like always. He was complaining that I was exhaused and everyting, I mean with 2 hours sleep each night and eating only breakfast and the rest is training. You should get exhaused. I lost 10 pounds since last week and Sakura feeds me with some fatty stuff because she thinks I ', fricken anoxeric. Well then he went all about 'I want to be this' ' I need this' 'And then this happens with ME' and then I told him my honest opinion. And then he said 'You can't be remembered if you're weak. And you know what you're weaker than Sakura Haruno...emotionally and physically... But none of you kunoichi will ever get strong. You're just girls' I yelled at him and slapped him."

"How about we show them who's weak."

"Yeah let's do that." An idea popped ino my mind.

"We'll go to Oto-gakue" They gaped at me "But-but-but we would be traitors"

"We would get strong. and Orochimaru wanted us three on his side all the way. He thinks he have potential"

We all grinned "But first: lets go shopping to get new clothes. We can't go there look like Konoha-Kunoichi."smirked Ino. So, we went to the mall.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Say_ goodbye_

As we dance with the Devil

Don't you **Dare** look at him in the eyes

As we _D_a**n**c_e _with the _D__e__**v**__i__l __**tonight**_

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

We looked at each other.

Ino now wore a tight purple top with black tight shorts and the usual sandals. She wore her hair in two low pigtails(like Tsunade). She wore black eyeliner, mascara, and bloodred lipstick with transparent lipgloss over it.

Temari wore a red kimono-like shirt whith black shorts like Ino and the usual sandals. Her hair was down and went to her shoulders. She also wore black eyeliner ,mascara, and the bloodred lipstick. But without the lipgloss.

I wore a black tight shirt like Ino did before our change and black hot pants. I also wore the sandals. My waist long hair was partly up andn partly down in two pigtails. I also wore the black and bloodred combination for makeup.

Ino smirked while Temari snickered and I just looked calm with a small smirk.

"We'll write a letter for the boys. and go to Tsunade to say goodbye to her."

We wrote the letters, put Kunais on our forehead protectors, and made a slit on it. We put it with the letters along with a picture and another precious thing and put them in their rooms. We met again at one of the roofs. It was already past 1 am We nodded at each other and went to Tsunade-sama's offce. When we got in there she was soring and drooling over some papers... well..

"Tsunade" I said with my voice as cold as ice.

She woke up instantly looking alarmed "Who are you!!!" she asked us

"Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari and... You'll forget it even when I say it."

Her eyes widened "Uchiha Tenten " She whispered

"Yup" we stepped out of the shadow we were hid in. Ino said with an emotionless facade on her face

"We came to say goodbye." Temari went on "So please don't tell anyone we were here. We don't want to be Kunoichis anymore.. Well, we want to be treated like Shinobis" With that I hit her back and she fell unconcious.

"_Goodbye"_


	2. In pieces

Just Wait-The Letters  
Summary: No we're not strong. We're weak. and can't get stronger because... We are girls.  
Pairings (eventually): NejiTen, KibaTema, ShikaIno  
Minor pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina  
Rated: T maybe it goes up later on.  
Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
Song: In Pieces- Linkin Park  
Chapter Rating: PG-13  
NTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSI  
A/N: I changed the girls outfits in Chapter One. Pictures in Profile ;3  
Also I want to thank **Amaya-UchihAandMadarA4-life for being my mega awesome Beta!  
**NTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSI

_Dear Nara-san,_

_How are you? Well, I am just fine._

_What do you think of my disappearance? Probably 'She ran away-how troublesome… at least now there is one less useless girl in Konoha'. But I want to tell you this: The party I will be serving for from now on requested me because they see potential in me. As here in Konoha no one thinks I have potential-why shouldn't I go to the other party? Are you not happy that I am away from this village now? I bet you are. Now I cannot annoy you any longer with my blabbering over Sasuke or similar things. It is hard to turn my back to almost all of my precious friends and to say goodbye to my loved ones. Well, I spend a lot of thoughts on this. But in the end I came to a conclusion:_

_I'm not at home here in Konoha where the person I love the most tells me I'm useless._

_Yes, I loved you. But with only one stupid comment that you were going to apologize about later you opened my eyes. You voiced the thoughts everyone had in their heads. And I am grateful for that but Ino Yamanaka is dead now. At least the one you knew._

_Well have fun, don't sleep too much, take care of Chouji, try to help Asuma quit smoking, (*) and be nice._

_Sayonara,_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_P.S. The last sentence sounded like I was your mother did it not?_

_P.P.S. Don't count on me fighting with you in the next big ninja war._

Shikamaru's POV  
Damn this troublesome woman.  
As I woke up this morning there was this letter on my desk along with a Konoha hitae-ate (**), that's sign was scratched in a little box. I didn't even have to look at it to know it's from Ino.  
The smell alone told me she was here.  
Jeez. That sounded cheesy, didn't it?  
To be honest I love her. I always did. I can't remember a time when I didn't love her.  
That is also the reason for me always apologizing; I couldn't stand her being mad at me.  
I was so annoyed when she talked about Sasuke because I was jealous.  
I caught her always when she was using her Jutsu because I didn't want her to be hurt, if someone else caught her I was never sure whether she was alright or not.  
My first priority had always been her healthiness.  
When she was happy, I would do anything to keep her that way.  
When she was sad, I comforted her in my own way-embracing her and telling her to let it out.  
When she was ill or injured, I stayed at her bed side until she got better.  
When I fought Tayuya, three years ago, I had the thought going through my head, 'I have to go back, I cannot lose, I cannot die I have to find Sasuke, for Ino's sake'.  
I did anything I could think of so she would accept me and love me back as much as she loved Sasuke.  
Now she left and that only because I threw a tantrum 'cause I am so jealous of Sasuke. Even though she loved me.  
I really screwed up.  
I read the letter for it seemed like the millionth time and laid it down. I picked up the hitae-ate and examined it. It was Ino's. I could still feel her warmth on it.  
Why did she leave it? Oh no! She's a rogue now. What did I do?  
I opened the box and what greeted me was a surprise.  
It was a pressed flower. A lily. The lily!  
Our lily.

Flashback

No POV

It was a sunny day in Konoha, little Shikamaru and little Ino were outside on the flower fields behind The Yamanakas' house. Their parents were inside together with little Chouji and his family preparing dinner.

Little Ino was dressed in a beautiful sky blue dress, which ends were fluffy and ruffled. She looked really cute in it. That was the first thing little Shikamaru thought when he first laid his eyes on her that day. Yes, you could say she was his playground love. The sweetest sort of loving. And the first.

They were outside in the fields watching clouds and searching for flowers.

"Nene Shika-kun look up-there's a pretty cloud. It looks like a lily."

The boy looked up and nodded. He brought out his camera and made a photo of it. The picture developed soon (***) and the two children looked at it smiling. Shikamaru put it into his pocket and Ino ran around laughing and singing when she stumbled and fell. The small boy bolted up and ran to her help

"Are you alright troublesome girl?"

He asked full of concern, the girl looked in front of her and he followed her eyes and saw a beautiful lily standing out from all the grasses. The girl sprung up and picked it. "It looks like the cloud." She states and he gets out the photograph and holds it behind the lily.

"Yes, it does,"

He voiced out.

"Ne, Shika-kun, you'll keep the photograph and I'll keep the lily so we always remember this day."

She smiled at him and he nodded.

"But the flower will die, won't it?"

Asked little Shikamaru and the only answer he got was,

"I'll press it you little dummy."

Flashback ends

Shikamaru's POV

I took out the photograph while remembering the day.  
I got a frame to put it in. Afterwards, I took the frame and put it over my head.  
I sighed, changed, and ran out of the door straight to the Hokage only to find….

NTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSI  
(*) Let's all pretend he's alive for the sake of the story x3  
(**) hitae-ate is, in case you didn't know, the head band the ninjas in Naruto wear  
(***)Everyone has his hobbies so Shikamaru's is photographing so let the boy have his camera alright and it's the old type that develops fast because when they are young it could be that there weren't other cameras there x3  
NTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSI

Kiba's POV  
I bolted up in my bed. I just had the worst nightmare in my life.  
I dreamed that Temari and I were fighting Hinata, who turned bad because of some twisted reasons. Then Hinata attacked Temari and let her die slowly and painfully… Wait, what-why is it affecting me that much? Hmm, must be because Temari is my friend, right? Nothing more.  
Ugh, who am I kidding? I let my self fall back onto the bed sighing. I don't love Hinata, I only tell that myself and everyone that so I don't have to suffer a huge heart break when she tells me I'm too young for her. I mean, come on! Which girl would date a boy who is three years younger than her? My sister told me that girls want to be protected by their boyfriends. And that boys get mature way later than girls so they don't take interest in boys their age and younger.  
I sat up again ready to wake Akamaru, who was-because of his size-sleeping next to the bed instead of in it, up. Then I saw something on my bed. I crawled over my bed and saw it's a box with something in it, a hitae-ate that had its leaf sign scratched and a letter. I picked up the letter first.

_Dear Inuzuka-san,_

_How are you? You should be fine now that I'm away and don't stand in your way to get Hinata to love you. She doesn't love you! She loves the blonde baka, Naruto! _

_Do you know why I came to live in Konoha instead of Suna? There are two reasons._

_The first one is that in Suna I'll always be in the shadows of my brothers. In Konoha I'm known as the Wind Princess and don't have to hide in the shadows._

_The second reason is that here in Konoha lives the boy I love._

_By the way, his name is Kiba Inuzuka._

_Now don't look surprised, everyone knew except for you (*)._

_Well, I left my NEW hometown because the people say I have no potential._

_I'm going to join another force who says I do have potential. They say I'm going to be one of their big ninjas if I join them. Now, now don't be curious I won't tell their name. That would be contra-productive because then I would be back in Konoha soon._

_But that won't happen! I left because neither my old nor my new home are home to me anymore._

_Sayonara,_

_Sabaku no Temari a.k.a. The 'Wind Princess'_

_P.S. If you want to see real training ask Neji to train with you ;3_

_P.P.S. Don't count on me fighting with you in the next big ninja war._

Damn it! All the while, I pretended to like Hinata and now she leaves because I wanted to make her jealous yesterday and told her she was okay and stuff.

The hitae-ate is hers I can smell her sandy and buttercup-like fragrance on it. Awful mix isn't it. But to me it's the best smell I ever sniffed.  
Oh gosh, I'm a cheesy stalker.  
I opened the box and saw a little dog sculpture.  
I remembered how I gave it to her

Flashback

No POV

It was the 23 of August a year before.

Kiba and Temari were on a duo mission in the land of Tea.(**)

It was easy and they finished early but stayed in the land of Tea to relax.

They were building a camp for the next two days to stay. Akamaru was laying on the side curled up, sleeping.

"Today's your birthday isn't it, Temari-san?" asked Kiba as he came back to their camp with firewood.

"Oh you're right" Temari looked up-looking somewhat sad.

"What is it?" asked the dog boy and the fan user answered,

"I…. never celebrated my birthday before. At least I can't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess when my mom was still alive I celebrated it… but I was four when she died giving childbirth to Gaara." She explained blushing and looking to the side.

"Then I'll celebrate it with you…"Her head shot around and she looked straight at him while he continued

" I don't have a cake or something but maybe I can give you a present. What do you want?"

The girl shrugged

"I… I don't know"

The boy thought a while until he asked.

"Is there something you always wanted to have?"

Temari blushed again

"A… dog…. But you can't give me one. I'm a ninja and I can't take care of it.

Anything living I have to take care of dies.

I mean even the cacti Tenten got me sometime ago is dead!"

Kiba laughed.

"Stop laughing at me," The blonde girl pouted.

"I'm not laughing at you…

But if that's the case I can't give you a dog. Well, I can but not a living one."

He got out a dog sculpture made of woods and gave it to Temari,

"Happy birthday Temari-san!"

She smiled at him and this smile etched deeply into his mind.

Flashback ends

Kiba's POV

I picked up the little dog and there was a note under it. I took it out and read it.  
'My first birthday present. I'll always remember that day. It was the day I fell in love'  
Kuso(***) I jumped from the bed and was about to run out to the Hokage until my sister told me to change out of my pajamas.  
I ran up again, changed, and woke Akamaru up to ride on his back to the Hokage tower. Reaching it, I sprung from Akamaru's back and bolted up meeting Shikamaru and Neji along the way. We greeted each other silently and reached the heavy double doors of the Hokage's office. We knocked twice but since no answer came we opened the door only to find…

NTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSI  
_(_*)that rhymed x3…. Oh and it's no coincidence that Kiba is as dense as Naruto in that matter ;3  
(**) It's this land in the fillers(?) where Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto help Ibiki's brother Idate Morino to win that race.  
(***) Kuso means Damn it (it's Japanese)  
NTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSI

_Dear Hyuuga-san,_

_You know what happened. No need to write it down again._

_I left because I want to train under someone who sees my potential._

_Sayonara,_

_Tenten_

_P.S. Maybe that's the last you hear from me._

_P.P.S. Don't count on me fighting with you in the next big ninja war._

Neji's POV

When I woke up this letter was on my windowsill along with Tenten's hitae-ate (scratched of course) and a box. After rereading the letter three times I laid it down and picked up the box. I opened an in it was a kunai-necklace with a golden dragon on it.  
I got it out and examined it.  
I remembered how I gave it this girl who was out everyday on the fields behind the her apartment throwing kunai.

Flashback

No POV

5 year old Neji was supposed to get a gift for his cousin but got lost on the way back home.

Somehow he ended up in the meadow behind the old-run down apartments, that he was sure nobody lived in, not anymore.

There he saw a little girl about his age with chocolate brown shoulder length hair and chocolate brown eyes who was wearing a typical robe for children. It was a yukata. The girl's yukata was one of a black color and a golden dragon pattern on it.

He thought the girl looked cute and approached her. She was throwing kunai at a tree and hit centre. She threw again. And hit centre again. As he was approaching her he saw that she was crying.

"I'm sorry I am disturbing you, but why are you crying," the girl's head shot around, she squealed, and hid behind a tree.

The boy huffed turned around and was about to leave when a, to him at least, heavenly voice called out weakly.

"Go-Gomen-nasai (*)" He turned around and in deed the voice came from the little girl.

"Yesterday was my birthday and the only thing I got was a doll." The little girl cried.

"Oh that's sad… Well I have got a present for you," He got out the present for his cousin and gave it to the little girl.

It was a silver kunai-necklace with a golden dragon on the kunai.

"A-arigatou but I can't accept that. You must've paid a lot for it." The girl gave it back to him.

"No take it, it doesn't matter… I'm Neji by the way. Neji Hyuuga" She smiled at him

"Nice to meet you Neji-san…" He was surprised at the honorific, no child he knew would use such honorific to another child.

"My name is…" The girl was interrupted by a boy that looked like he was eleven.

"there you are! Come on… Let's get home"

"You came to get me?… Sayonara, Neji-san." She smiled bowing before me and following the person home.

The little boy watched as the two of them faded into the apartment.

When he came back to his house he was scolded for 'loosing Ryuko's(***) present.

Flashback ended

Neji's POV

So Tenten was the girl I met?  
The girl I wanted to know so bad since over 10 years?  
She was the girl that had always appeared in my dreams?  
She was the girl that I , when I was younger, dreamed of marrying?  
That had all been Tenten?  
And she left. Because of me?  
The boy who gave her that present.  
Damn it!  
I screwed up! But I was right wasn't I? She's just a kunoichi; a weak, silly, over emotional girl no one paid attention too. (****).  
I got up, changed, took the letter, and went to the Hokage tower where I met Shikamaru and Kiba, both looking really like they were in panic. We went together into the old woman's (*****) office only to find…

NTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSINTKTSI  
(*) that means I'm sorry  
(***) OC…. I will post her character sheet some times later.  
(****) I need a bad one for this story and the victim is Neji ;3  
(*****) couldn't resist x3


	3. sigh' you'll hate me for this AN

Good morning everyone

When I woke up I was flooded with inspiration to write new chapters…

But when I got up something in my neck dislocated…

I cannot move my head and cannot use my right arm properly.

Right now I'm typing with left so I need hours for it….

I hope it only is dislocated and nothing more serious.

I hope you can forgive me for not updating forever and then With an AN…

But I really can't right now… I'm seriously sorry

Lots of love and hugs

LilyLovesToSing

Oh and Merry Christmas


End file.
